A Valentine's Day Tale
by Phantom Rose 0617
Summary: Vincent's plans to surprise Catherine for Valentine's Day are thwarted by the Tunnel community. However, Catherine has other plans for Vincent. Light, fluffy, one-shot. COMPLETE.


**A Valentine's Day Tale**

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ron Koslow, Witt-Thomas Productions, Republic Pictures, Paramount, and CBS Television Studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Vincent hated this day more than any other, and he was never one to hate anything.

_Valentine's Day…_

It was not the idea of a day dedicated to love and lovers that he disliked, for he was generally in favor of the notion, nor the fact that everyone Below went "lovesick" this one day of the year. It wasn't even because it reminded him of so many lonely Valentine's Days of old when there was no one beyond his Tunnel friends and family to share it with, or even that it reminded him of a future he thought could never be for him, such as he was. Though they were all perfectly adequate reasons for Vincent to hate a day such as this one, there was another reason why he hated it so much—this year especially.

"Vincent, there you are," called Mary down the short passage where he had been practically running toward the tunnel ahead which would lead him directly Above. "I've been looking all over for you."

Vincent sighed, stopping in his tracks, knowing he was caught.

"Yes, Mary, how may I be of service to you?" he said in his ever-soft tone of voice, though one listening very closely would have noticed the deep sarcasm etched in the word "service."

"The children have been asking for you," the matriarch stated, taking his arm and leading him in the opposite direction from which he had wanted to go. Her calm voice kept talking, reminding him of stories to be read, cookies to be baked, Valentine hearts and cards and gifts to be made...

Vincent felt his heart constrict. As usual, he would have no peace on this day, no time to himself. And this year, he had desperately hoped the Tunnel community would let him off the hook. However, it appeared he was stuck in his yearly task as Valentine's Day mediator. That meant his plan would have to wait until he could find a few moments to break away from everyone, but Vincent vowed his plan would work... somehow, someway—this day of all days.

* * *

The rest of the Tunnel community had other plans for Vincent. If it was not helping the children cut out paper hearts, it was assisting William in the kitchen, or helping Mouse with some "gizmo" that was, of course, a surprise for someone, or delivering various Valentine's Day gifts to his friends Below. The tasks were endless. And the children had planned a party for later that evening as well. Even Father had asked him to take down a trunk he had been stashing away in storage for some odd years to show the children all the old Valentines he had kept from his years Above and Below.

It was not that Vincent disliked any of his tasks, for he thrived on his important status in their precious community. He depended on those he loved as they depended on him. It was merely the fact that there was so much to do in one day. And this Valentine's Day of them all, he needed the spare time. His plan counted on it. And he would not disappoint her. Not this day!

* * *

It was around midday when Vincent finally found a free moment to break away from the chaos of Below. He breathed a sigh of relief as he hit the open air of an empty tunnel. He could almost feel the freedom as he quickened his pace. He would have just enough time to make it to Mr. Ching's shop for part one of his plan and return before, hopefully, anyone noticed he was missing.

"Vincent!"

Vincent kept moving, ignoring the echo of the hailing voice, but the patter of hurried feet followed closely behind him.

"Vincent! Going Above?" asked Mouse as he caught up to his friend.

"Mouse," Vincent turned and looked at the blond-haired boy, but his feet kept moving. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Can't go. Mouse need help," the boy blurted quickly.

Vincent stopped then, trying to hide his rising annoyance. He was known for his patience, but this was certainly the wrong day for Mouse to be testing it.

"I'll help you when I get back," Vincent assured him.

"No," Mouse protested. "Help now."

"Mouse..." Vincent exhaled in exasperation. The only way he would be able to get Mouse to back down would be to tell him what he was doing, or at least part of it anyway. "I'm going to get something for Catherine," he hesitated before adding at the blank stare he was receiving, "for Valentine's Day."

Vincent expected the usual knowing grin and nod from Mouse concerning two of his favorite people, but Mouse just frowned.

"Won't see Catherine today," he said softly, his eyes downcast.

Vincent started in surprise. "I'm meeting Catherine tonight, Mouse."

"No," Mouse shook his head. "She said not to come."

Vincent's mind reeled. What in the world was Mouse talking about? He and Catherine had been planning a pleasant night at her apartment for two weeks now. Then, Mouse reached into his pocket to hand Vincent a crumpled piece of paper, and he felt his heart sinking.

"Forgot to give," the boy said sheepishly.

He knew he should have been angry at Mouse for not delivering the note right away, but he could not have made himself mad looking at the apologetic features of his friend's face. He placed a hand on Mouse's shoulder in reassurance before turning back to the note. Vincent was almost afraid to open the message. Judging from what Mouse had said—and used to his friend's quirky "good to read" attitude when it came to notes that were none of his business—he sighed in consternation at what was apparently not good news. When he finally forced himself to open the note and read it, his heart sank even deeper in his chest.

_Vincent,_

_I'm so sorry, but I can't make it tonight. Something came up last minute. Another night. Soon... I promise._

_Catherine_

Vincent crumpled the note in one hand, his plans and hopes for this Valentine's Day dashed.

"What can I help you with, Mouse?"

* * *

The end of the day seemed never to come. It was just after dinner when Vincent found another minute free from any pressing task before his required attendance at the children's party this evening. Taking the opportunity to retreat to his chamber, he wasn't even happy at finally finding some time alone.

Sitting in his great chair, he sighed and closed his eyes, his heart filled with disappointment even as his mind was full of questions. Catherine had only said that something had come up. He wondered what that something could have been. He had felt her growing excitement over this day for the past couple weeks, ever since they had made plans to spend the evening together. Whatever it was that had "come up," it must have been something important. Though he did wonder why he couldn't feel her regret through their bond. Since reading her message, he had tried to tap into her feelings, for he was certain she must be as discontented as he was over the loss of their evening together. However, he had felt nothing of significance from her end of the bond: not anger, or sadness, or even disappointment. There was nothing but a muted hum of her existence stretching across their bond, telling him nothing at all of what she was feeling.

Sighing again in frustration, he was only vaguely aware of the soft sound of footsteps near the entrance to his chamber. Turning his head away from the sound, his eyes stayed closed as he whispered as gently as he could manage under the circumstances, "Leave me, please."

"Vincent?"

At the sound of that sweet, familiar voice, his eyes snapped open, and his head automatically turned toward the doorway where she was standing.

"Catherine?" he whispered in disbelief, trying to focus his eyes, for he was clearly imagining her presence there.

He leapt to his feet when he realized his hallucination was walking straight to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

He stared at her without speaking. When she came into his arms, his mind started to focus again, and he placed his arms around her, contentment rising in him instantly.

"I thought I would not see you tonight," he whispered against her hair, his breath causing some loose strands to blow gently.

"I know," she said simply, looking up at him. Her clear green eyes held a hint of guilt—and a spark of something else he could not quite name—before she smiled at him. She shook her head for a moment and then took his hand.

"Follow me," she whispered.

More than a little surprised, he allowed her to lead them out of his chamber and down a series of short passageways. Vincent, who knew the tunnels better than anyone, was keenly aware they were headed for a section of the tunnels below the usual inhabitants. It was an area that was often visited by those seeking the natural hot springs or the few isolated chambers for some much-needed privacy. Curious, he allowed her to lead them further on, knowing full well she had never been to this area of the tunnels before. Apparently, though, she knew where she was going.

When they reached the entrance of one of those isolated chambers, she stopped and turned to look at him. She released his hand, her gaze appearing uncertain before him as her eyes darted from him to some ubiquitous spot on the tunnel wall behind him.

"Catherine...?" he started to question, but she placed a finger to his lips, shaking her head at him. Her touch startled him to silence, and he simply waited, wondering what all of this was about, but happy to have her simply near him this night.

She grasped his hand again, a tentative smile returning to her face before she turned to lead him inside the chamber.

The sight that met Vincent's eyes was astonishing, breathtaking! He turned his eyes in wonderment to Catherine and then back to the room before him. He was familiar with this chamber, though the last time he had seen it, it had been dusty from disuse. It was often kept as a storage chamber, but the transformation before his eyes now told him it was no longer being used for that purpose. The scene was reminiscent of the time he and Catherine had helped Kanin surprise Olivia for their anniversary, only this chamber was more beautiful, if such a thing was possible. There were twice as many candles lit, showing off the newly cleaned and dust-free room. The chamber was no larger in size than his own, but it was less cluttered, so it looked larger. There were two chairs and a table placed off to one side, with the only other piece of furniture in the room being the massive old oak-carved bed. Along with dozens of candles, the room was full of red roses, everywhere he looked.

"Courtesy of Mr. Ching," Catherine whispered, as if reading his thoughts as he gazed at the flowers in wonderment. She added softly, gesturing above them, "The children helped, too. This means, of course, we don't have to go to their party."

Vincent noted several strings of paper hearts glued together adorning the ceiling and walls. He recognized them instantly, for he had helped glue half of them earlier that day. And on the table, the "gizmo" he had helped Mouse with that afternoon was casting spinning star-like reflections on the rock ceiling above the bed.

Turning his gaze back to Catherine, he shook his head in amazement, finally catching on. "You planned this," he whispered softly.

She nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She stepped into his embrace and he held her tightly, his mind whirling from how lucky he was to have this woman at his side.

"Catherine, you are amazing," he breathed against her hair, pulling her even closer.

"Well, I had a lot of help," she grinned up at him. "I'm just sorry I had to make your day miserable just to get you alone for the rest of the night. And I'm sorry I lied to you about this evening. But you see, something important did come up. I just wanted to surprise you."

Vincent's eyes smiled back at her. "You did," he assured her. "Though I must admit, you had me wondering."

"Don't worry, Vincent," she told him, staring deeply into his blue eyes. "Nothing could ever make me stand you up on Valentine's Day. Or any other day. You're the most important part of my life. I hope you know that."

He nodded. "And you're the most important part of mine."

She smiled.

"You know," he added softly, "I was planning a little surprise for you myself, but I was thwarted by my lovely companion."

"I know you were going to Mr. Ching's shop, courtesy of Mouse, but that's all I know," she said sheepishly, though her eyes were glinting mischievously. "Can I still have my surprise?"

Vincent laughed at her tenacity. "Part of it. I think you've made up for the rest of it."

She raised an eyebrow at him playfully, breaking away to stand next to the table and chairs. For the first time, Vincent noticed the long overcoat she was wearing just before she took it off. The sight that met his eyes then made his heart nearly stop beating in his chest. When she turned back to look at him, he gasped at the raw heat he saw in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, taking a few steps toward him.

"I love it," he barely croaked, never taking his eyes off her.

The silk dress she wore was a sheer shell pink color, soft-looking and glimmering in the candlelight. She almost glowed before him, a radiant smile on her face as she stared back at him. Her dark blond hair glinted as he reached out and pulled it from its French twist, running his hands through its softness as it brushed loosely over her shoulders.

Catherine could not mistake the hunger she saw in Vincent's eyes, though they had only been intimate for a short time. This was a look she had long wished to place on his near-stoic features, but now that she had seen it a few times, she recognized it instantly. And she was still so grateful for it, aware of how fragile and new this intimacy was for him, for them both.

"I love you, Vincent," she whispered, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Catherine," he answered back, his eyes shining with all the emotions that were brimming up inside of him.

Much later, as they were snuggled close in bed, Catherine rolled over on her side and looked at him curiously.

"Do you still hate Valentine's Day?" she teased, as she traced her fingers lightly over his chest.

He smiled at her mischievously, rolling her body gently beneath his own. "I love Valentine's Day."


End file.
